


Obliging

by ByeByeLove



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeByeLove/pseuds/ByeByeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki liked sex. <em>Especially</em> with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliging

**Author's Note:**

> Because, why not?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Characters depicted are owned by Marvel studios. I own none of them. No offense is intended by basing the character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston off of a real person. This is a work of fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only.**

It was well known that Loki liked sex.

It was something everyone – from the Norns to the shopkeeper around the corner – knew.

He liked it, loved it even.

And with Tom, oh with Tom…

Yes, Loki thought now as he hummed softly against the pulse that fluttered under the tender skin of his sweaty neck, _especially_ with Tom.

 _Especially_ with Tom, as he shuddered, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly, hips thrusting minutely upwards as he fought not to simply buck up.

“Thomas…” Loki purred, his voice low and rough – _wicked_ – making Tom groan and clench his eyes shut tightly. “Thomas, do you know how inexplicably gorgeous you look right now?”

Tom groaned again, cut it off as a little stuttered breath left his lungs when Loki lifted up, rolled his hips and slid down slowly.

“ _Loki_ …” A plea, a gorgeous plea from those equally gorgeous lips as Loki gripped the fingers of his right hand, pulling them from the fabric of the blanket and lacing them together.

“Beautiful, so incredibly arousing how debauched you look like this, begging for me to let you fuck me.” Loki laughed quietly, lacing the fingers of their other hands together, placing them above his head and holding them down with one hand now.

“Loki, please, I want…” Tom whimpered, keeping himself restrained, just because Loki had asked him to.

Told him to not come, not yet, not until he wanted him to.

“I know, but I told you no, not until I want you to, remember?” Loki murmured, lifting up entirely, so only the head of Tom’s cock was inside him.

“Yes, but, Loki, please, please…” Tom begged, thrusting up, an aborted motion once he remembered Loki’s rules.

Then Loki was sliding down, a purr of satisfaction coming from deep within his chest as Tom breached him again, little gasping breaths coming from his kiss-swollen lips.

Yes, Loki liked sex.

 _Especially_ with Tom.

 _Only_ with Tom, probably never as much as he had liked it with anyone else.

No, he knew he had never liked it, wanted it as much as he did now.

Except for maybe the first time, that first beautiful time.

_________________________

“Ah, ah, Loki, oh gods, Loki, please, shit, Loki, ah, ah…”

“Good, Thomas?” He had asked as he slid deeper inside of him.

Tom bit his lip and gripped Loki’s shoulders, lowered his hips a bit more to take more of him in.

“Good, yes, oh god, too good, too good, Loki, shit…”

Loki watched, mesmerized, as Tom gasped, took him in completely and collapsed, his warm breath heating up Loki’s skin further.

And the heat, oh it was unbearable and all Loki could think, all his pleasure-muddled mind was able to form was that he was inside of Thomas.

Inside of his decent, kind-hearted, polite, little, fragile human.

“I’m going to move now, Thomas, if it hurts, tell me.” Loki had murmured, gripping Tom’s hips and shifting him, moving him so he could slide languidly, slickly inside him.

And the sounds Tom made, the grip he had in Loki’s hair, that little keening noise, pitched low in his throat as he bit the skin of Loki’s shoulder when he came.

Even better was the noise he made as Loki finished inside him, branded him, searing him to mark him and own him.

Even better was the sound he made after, gasping, whimpering as Loki rolled him over and pulled out, kissed him and slid a hand down between Tom’s legs to feel his slick spend slip from his body.

The best sound Tom had made, the best thing he did as he gasped into Loki’s mouth as a finger slid inside him, slippery and slow.

The best sound.

“Again.”

And Loki obliged.

_________________________

Loki loved sex.

 _Especially_ , with Tom.

Especially now, as Tom moaned into his mouth, his arms trying and failing to break Loki’s hold, Loki only tightening his hands further to keep him down.

Especially as Tom’s cock brushed against his prostate, pressed so impossibly deep inside of him, stretched him to the point that he’d feel the ache for days.

Especially as Tom bit his lip, little whines, pleas and words of desperation leaking from his mouth, wet and raw, open and demanding as Loki continued to glide slow and long on top of him, building the pleasure and not quite letting it consume him.

“God, how utterly beautiful, so sinfully lovely, Thomas.” Loki murmured, kissing a healing bite mark, one he’d placed after they had a particularly bad fight the week before and they had both been in raging, fighting moods.

Wanting to hurt and claim, destroy the detestable anger that was between them.

That had never been between them until that day.

Making them want to brand and sear their names into each others skin.

Making them burn and want to burn each other.

__________________________

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tom had hissed, kicking and stumbling as his jeans were pulled down his hips and he pushed Loki onto the couch.

“Fuck you or fuck me?” Loki had breathed, taking Tom in hand, working him quickly, harshly.

“Fuck me, oh gods, fuckmefuckmefuckme.” Tom had hissed, biting Loki’s lip before he was pulled into his lap and situated on his knees, hovering over the god’s erection.

Loki prepared him with a slow push of his middle finger and a few words of magic.

“Now, now, now… fuck, deep, deep, deep.” Tom had mumbled, pressing his face into his shoulder as Loki slid inside in one quick thrust.

“Deep?” Loki had asked, pulling Tom back by his hair, arching his neck magnificently, thrusting as deep as he could, biting into Tom’s neck and snaking one hand between them to stroke him.

“Ahhhh, yes, deep, hard, make it hurt.” Tom had begged, reaching up to grip Loki’s shoulders.

And Loki obliged.

It hurt, to the point that Tom was sobbing.

That there were bloody bite marks decorating his shoulders and chest.

That Tom’s knuckles had turned white from the pain of the depth of the thrusts.

“Good, Thomas?” Loki had murmured, bruising his hips as he held him in place, slammed their hips together again in a harsh thrust.

“Yes, ah, yes, yes, more, please, Loki.” Tom had whimpered, sobbed out, cried into his shoulder as he bit with equal ferocity into the soft skin there.

It hurt, to the point that when he stroked Tom he shuddered and pleaded; a broken repetition of ‘nonono’ escaping.

That when Tom came it was with a broken, cracked scream, his bottom lip raw and bloody.

That Tom begged him to stop as he continued to thrust into his over stimulated body as he came inside of him.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuck.” Tom had breathed when he collapsed on top of Loki and he slid slowly from his body.

“Fuck you or fuck me?” Loki had breathed into his hair, moving down to his shoulder and kissing a particular large bite.

“Fuck you…in like…an hour.” Tom panted.

__________________________

Loki loved it.

“Thomas, do you remember when I said I’d break you?” Loki inquired softly into his neck, sucking a brilliant purple bruise into his skin.

A replica of the dozens of other ones that adorned his skin.

Like Loki’s mark, a brand, a trademark of his love and fucking.

And Tom nodded, eyes shut tight, as if seeing Loki fuck himself open would make it less real, give him less incentive to fuck him the way he wanted.

Less incentive to disobey the rules Loki had insisted on this time.

“Tell me, what did I say?” Loki murmured, biting his nipple so Tom hissed, arched and shuddered.

Loki laved the small sting away as Tom moaned, trying in vain to speak above the pleasure.

“Break me, you said, ah, you said you’d break me if we ever, ever tried it with no, ah, with no stretching.” Tom stumbled out through those gorgeous lips.

Wet and spit-slicked from constantly licking them.

Red and tender from Loki’s teeth.

Abused and swollen from the cock he’d sucked earlier.

Break you, Loki had said, I’d break you.

______________________

“Do you think you could take it?” Loki had asked, sliding a single finger in and out of him.

Tom’s spine bent obscenely as he moaned into the pillow, fingers gripping the pillows in a white-knuckled grip.

“Think you could take my cock; take it all at once, with only one finger?” Loki had murmured, leaning down and kissing his shoulder.

“Loki, please…” Tom had moaned, pushing back as that finger rubbed his prostate, pressed and rubbed and made him shudder.

“Please what, Thomas, tell me you could take it, that you want to take it.” Loki had whispered, sliding his finger out and stroking the rim of his entrance softly, red and swollen already.

But Loki had already been there for over an hour, with just that one finger, teasing him, testing him to see how long he could take it before he did break.

“I do, oh gods, Loki, please, please I do, I want to, please fuck me.” Tom had moaned out pathetically, grinding against his finger again.

Loki leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, whispered against it.

“I would break you, Thomas, break you if we ever even tried to,” Tom moaned and Loki laughed, stroking his perineum, keeping the pressure constant on his prostate inside. “Do you want to; do you want me to break you, fuck you open until you’re raw and begging for me to come inside of you?”

Tom whimpered and turned to face Loki, his pupils blown wide, lips wet and red, ragged breathing leaving them.

“Yes.”

And Loki obliged.

He slid in slowly, relishing in the needy moans, half pain, half pleasure as Loki stretched him open.

He went slowly, not wanting to really hurt him, not wanting to really break him.

But really, really wanting to.

______________________

Loki loved sex.

 _Especially_ , especially as Tom finally broke his hold, gripped Loki’s hips and thrust.

Thrust up, hard and sharp.

Loki keened, gasped into Tom's mouth as he took over, one hand snaking into his hair.

Held him to his mouth, ravaged it as he ravaged his body.

Pressed into him with only the power of someone used to fucking Loki could.

Rolled them over, lifted Loki’s legs up to his shoulders and thrust deep, hard and fast into him.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look now?” Loki breathed out raggedly, gripping Tom’s forearms, bruises patterning his skin already. “Such a greedy thing you are, wanting this so badly.”

Tom moaned, leaned down and tugged on Loki’s bottom lip, one of his hands grasping Loki’s cock and stroking him.

“Ah, Thomas, ah, gods, you glorious creature, fuck me the way you want to, do it, make me ache.” Loki gasped, arching when Tom thrust straight on his prostate.

And Tom obliged.

He pounded him into the mattress, caught every wicked word, every breathless gasp in his mouth.

He stroked him hard until he came, painting his chest and Tom’s hand with his cum.

He pushed once, twice and whispered into Loki’s gasping mouth.

“Please, Loki, please I want to come, please.”

Loki laughed then, gripped Tom’s hair and ordered. “Come.”

And Tom obliged.

Emptying inside of him, pressing impossibly deeper, his body taut and his eyes clenched tightly shut, biting Loki's bottom lip until he tasted blood.

Yes, he thought now as Tom collapsed on him, breathing harshly into his neck, _especially_ with Tom.

As Tom pulled out and rolled over, pulling Loki with him to splay messily over him, uncaring of the quickly cooling spend between them.

As Tom kissed his forehead and hummed out a soft melody, intent on pushing Loki into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

Loki loved sex.

 _Especially_ with Tom.


End file.
